


Amnisiades

by zetsubonna



Series: Coffee? Tea? Me? [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light BDSM, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual compatibility is something most easily discovered via frank communication and free experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy lightly brushed her fingertip across the soft ripples of Angie's bottom hole, cautious.  
  
“May I-” Peggy began, but Angie was already quivering, bucking her hips, her voice breathy.  
  
"Yeah, absolutely, just- Just-” Angie gasped and arched, her voice breathy and disbelieving.  
  
"Might need to ease into it a bit then?" Peggy suggested, matching Angie's tone immediately, her shoulders relaxing.  
  
Angie spread her thighs wider, pushing up with her hips. “Please,” she murmured, her eyes closed, brow smooth, cheeks high.  
  
Peggy laughed softly, settling her hips into the bed, and adjusted her grip on Angie's thighs until she could brush her tongue to the tender skin, listening eagerly to Angie's gasping little moans. Peggy gently pushed and prodded with her tongue until she could get it inside. She let her mouth water and used her tongue to apply it until Angie's muscles relented and Peggy could do it more easily.

“Please!” Angie managed. “Give me- oh, fuck, English! Try- try your finger again, Jesus-”

After a brief pause to suck it slick, Peggy pressed and Angie smothered a high-pitched moan in the back of her hand, lifting her hips.

“That's what you want, is it?” Peggy confirmed, her eyes on Angie's face. “Hmm. Have to get something-”  
  
“O- olive oil,” Angie gasped. “Ooh, Peggy, oh-”

“Next you'll be telling me you keep some in your dresser,” Peggy teased.

Angie's hips jerked toward the sensation of Peggy's finger, shallowly pushing in and out.

“Closet,” Angie corrected, her face pink. “Jeez, Peg!”

“Mm. For reference, I prefer a tongue,” Peggy drawled, leaning up to nuzzle back into Angie's wet quivering cunt, lightly flicking Angie's clit with the tip of her tongue. Peggy withdrew the finger from Angie's ass and pressed in again.

“Oh God, yeah!’ Angie whined, shaking out both of her hands, fingers splaying. “Nnn, Peg!”

Peggy smiled into Angie's cunt, sucking her clit as she carefully thrust the tip of her finger in and out of Angie's ass. Angie, shaking, clutched at her own hair with one hand and muffled her mouth with the other, until she was trembling so intensely that Peggy slowly drew back.

Peggy crawled up Angie's body until she could lie on top of her and pressed slow, deep kisses to her bitten lips. Angie laughed when her eyes refocused, stroking Peggy's mildly ruffled hair with unsteady fingers.

“You're a real peach,” she murmured. “How lucky can I get?”

“Olive oil in the closet,” Peggy reminded her, furrowing her brows and pressing her tongue between her lips. “What else do you keep in there that I might need going forward?”

“I've got all sorts of goodies up there,” Angie confessed, grinning, winding her arms around Peggy's neck to return her kisses. "A massager, some stuff to go inside, some real nice scarves we can use to tie each other up, or as blindfolds-"  
  
"Goodness!" Peggy exclaimed, pressing more of her weight down on top of Angie. "Anything you're missing? I daresay I don't mind helping you fill in any holes. ”  
  
"Classy," Angie said, rolling her eyes. “I ain't got one of those belts that lets a lady do all the work.”  
  
"I have," Peggy said, kissing her nose. "Though you have me wondering, now, where you'd want it."  
  
"Use enough slippery stuff, and I'll let you take your pick," Angie retorted, thighs wrapping around Peggy's hips. "How about you?"  
  
"I need a bit of a warm-up," Peggy said, "but I'm not adverse."  
  
"I love an adventuresome dame," Angie said, grinning when her nails on Peggy's nape made Peggy's eyes slide closed. "You this sweet to your fellas?"  
  
"When they've merited," Peggy said. "And you?"  
  
"Never ever," Angie said, guiding Peggy's cheek to her shoulder. "I don't really do all that much with guys. Just enough to keep folks from thinking I'm an intentional spinster."  
  
"Are you a spinster?" Peggy asked.  
  
"I'm fairly sure I’m a full on Sapphic lesbian," Angie yawned. "But that ain't exactly politic, is it? You actually like fellas, though, don'tcha? For all most of them don't do right by you."  
  
"I've met a few worth my time," Peggy echoed Angie’s yawn, closing her eyes. "I'm not crushing you, am I?"  
  
"Definitely not crushing," Angie assured her. "Like a real soft blanket, with perfect tits."  
  
"Ah-hah." Peggy tucked her face under Angie's jaw and nuzzled into her neck. "You sound like Brooklyn."  
  
"Do I?" Angie yawned again. "Is that good or bad?"  
  
"It's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

They’re hiding. Howard has guests. Clients, they suppose. He’s only in town for a day, so Peggy and Angie are hiding, in Peggy’s room, in Peggy’s bed, trying their damnedest not to make a noise, even with the door locked and the wireless on.

“Quiet, love,” Peggy breathes in Angie’s ear as Peggy pushes into Angie from behind, the thickness of the toy strapped carefully between her thighs almost ruining the whole gambit. “Shh. _Quiet_ , love.”

Angie’s whimpering is barely muffled by the pillow, especially after Peggy sighs and tangles her fingers in Angie’s hair to push her into the pillow even more firmly. Peggy draws her hips back as she holds Angie down.

“Quiet, love,” Peggy murmurs again, leaning down to lick the shell of Angie’s ear. “Don’t so much as peep, and I’ll let you suck it when you’ve gotten it wet.”

Angie shakes, her back bowing under Peggy’s breasts, Angie’s legs squeezing around Peggy’s thighs, her knuckles white in the pillow where Peggy’s holding her down, muffling Angie’s whimpers as Peggy’s hips work in slow, grinding rhythm, going for depth and stretch over friction, a combination guaranteed to make Angie ache from her scalp to her knees.

“Quiet, love,” Peggy warns again as she sits back just enough to grab the toy Angie didn’t see, keeping Angie’s face in the pillow and slicking it with one hand. “Be good, darling, and stay quiet for me, won’t you? I’ll give you all the stars you can see if you do just as I say.”

Peggy’s slick index finger teases Angie’s ass and Angie shoves her own face into the pillow hard enough to keep her from getting any air at all in her haste to fold up into a triangle and let Peggy have her way.

“My, aren’t you eager?” Peggy says, and Angie rocks on her knees and pushes herself back on Peggy’s toy and her finger, taking everything she can get. “Aren’t you just the sweetest little filthy thing?”

Angie starts to back out of the pillow, and Peggy knows Angie wants to beg, so Peggy shoves her face down again, holding her in place until the squirming stops and Angie’s breathing, shallow to make sure she can get air and obediently still.

“Quiet, love,” Peggy reminds Angie, starting to ease the second toy into her ass, the first still almost completely buried. “You’re doing so well. You don’t want Howard and his guests to know how good you are for me, do you? You’ll be quiet for me, won’t you? I want to keep you all to myself.”

Angie nods, so Peggy gives her the carrot and the stick and pounds her into the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Angie wanted to live there.

Peggy looked beautiful on the pale pink linens of Angie’s bed, her fingers curled around the gleaming brass of the headboard, perfect nails shallowly dipping into her palms.

“God,” Peggy murmured, low and breathless. “ _Damn_ , Angie.”

Angie figured her girl was just about perfect like this, on her belly, her beautiful ass propped up by pillows, thighs apart, gasping and occasionally shivering at the constant, gentle circles Angie was rubbing into her clit as Peggy squirmed. The light from the lamp wasn’t, she knew, nearly as good as she could get at seven in the morning in Peggy’s room, but it was lovely just the same. Peggy was pink and wet and flush and singing for Angie’s tongue without saying much in the way of words, just gasping, little gasping, choking breaths that made Angie’s thighs clench, like that could stem either of them dripping.

Angie leaned down, kissing the rounded swell of Peggy’s left cheek, situating herself between Peggy’s thighs, listening to Peggy try to muffle her moan in her bicep.

“Mm, you need to bite that pillow, English, you go right ahead,” Angie advised.

“Damn,” Peggy exhaled. “Damn, damn, damn-”        

The last was high and panicked as Angie’s nose pressed into the divot at the top of her ass and her tongue teased the sensitive flesh so mercilessly Peggy couldn’t help but kick the mattress. Angie squeezed the back of Peggy’s thigh with her other hand, steadying Peggy as Angie licked lower, still, until her tongue was teasing in and Peggy gave up, sucking the cotton pillow case into her mouth and grinding it in her teeth.

Angie adjusted her fingers until she could sink her thumb into Peggy’s heat and press, her tongue still working at the clenching, fluttering folds of Peggy’s ass until Peggy started to hold her breath and get dizzy, Peggy’s thighs spreading wider, grinding her hips forward, pushing her clit harder into Angie’s fingers.

Angie’s breath came out in a wicked chuckle as she licked her lips before she pushed her tongue back into Peggy’s ass, squeezing her thighs together again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” came Peggy’s muffled, choking voice. “ _Angie_.”

Angie hummed, diligent, plying at Peggy’s resistance until it dissolved and pushing her thumb in again, delighted at the syrupy, sucking sound.

After what seemed, to Peggy, to be an eternity of Angie patiently fucking her tongue into Peggy’s ass, Peggy flung her hand back from the headboard and seized a handful of Angie’s hair, pulling Angie closer as Peggy came with a snarl, Peggy’s toes so pointed her calves ached.

Angie eventually pried Peggy’s fingers loose from the roots of her hair, then gently slipped loose her own, sitting up slowly, mussed and flushed, to suck Peggy’s come from her thumb.

“You’re a heathen,” Peggy accused, slurring and husky. “Come up here and kiss me.”

“Don’t you know where I been?” Angie teased, crawling up over her and dropping down, wrapping her arms around Peggy’s neck. “Mm. Damn near scalped me, English.”

“You’re indecent,” Peggy breathed, sucking Angie’s lower lip. “I adore you. What do you want me to do for you?”

“Mm, figure about five minutes of those pretty fingers will do me,” Angie said. “Figure you’re up to it?”

Peggy licked her lips and bit at Angie’s. “You’ll be lucky if I stop in five. I want to put tears in your eyes.”

“That’s my girl,” Angie purred. “That’s my dame, right there. Break me in half, why don’t you?”

“I just might,” Peggy growled, rolling them over to knock Angie on her back. “See if I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> The [Amnisiades](http://www.theoi.com/Nymphe/NymphaiAmnisiades.html) are the Naiads that make up the bulk of the retinue of Artemis.


End file.
